As the cell phone is often used as an emergency communication device it would be useful to combine the cell phone with some sort of personal defense system such as a stun gun that made synergistic use of the battery and antenna of the phone. This has never been done. The patent of Cassarino U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,450 teaches a cell phone and various self-defense packages put together in one box with no synergistic communication. He includes pepper sprays and a taser. This teaches away from the instant invention. Similarly the patent of Julinot U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,192 teaches a pepper spray device disguised to look like a cell phone. This also teaches away from the instant invention.